Dans le sens des choses
by LeitZ
Summary: Son espoir, c’était moi. Son courage, de s’élancer. Sa folie, de me choisir. Mais sa suite, son futur, était plus beau que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer : le repos de l’éternité, enfin.


Salut, les copains, encore un OS bien court, pardonnez-moi, mais pas trop le temps d'écrire. Mais ce fut un plaisir de s'accorder une pause d'écriture. Ca fait du bien.

Rien ne m'apartient, tout à Rowling

OS HP/DM

_**Dans le sens des choses.**_

L'amour …Soyons lucides les amis. C'est vrai que c'est beau, que c'est fort, que cela peut rendre aveugle, fou, passionné. Mais ça ne dure pas. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Le temps est le plus grand ennemi de l'amour. Le temps détruit tout sur son passage ; il balaye les cristaux rayonnants qui enveloppaient l'être aimé pour ne laisser que la surface froide et sèche d'un corps rongé par la vieillesse.

Le temps se faufile comme un traître de velours, il glisse, léger et discret pour nous emporter finalement vers la surprise de la mort ; c'est lâche. Alors on se retrouve, pauvre imbécile, à se demander les yeux grands ouverts et la bave au menton, quand est-ce que le dernier grain du sablier et par quel tour de magie, a-t-il bien pu se faufiler entre nos doigts plein d'arthrose ? La jeunesse s'est envolée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un goût amer et des souvenirs remplis de regrets. Les princes charmants, les princesses resplendissantes, les happy ends hollywoodiens n'ont pour seule chance de conserver leur beauté, que celle de la mort, éternelle gardienne de l'esthétique magnifiée. Les vieux passent à la trappe, ressassant leur splendeur passée et chient dans leurs couches en essayant de garder une dernière dignité. C'est bête, n'est-ce-pas ?

Figurez-vous que c'est exactement ce que je me disais avant d'être frappé par cette maladie bien étrange. C'est juste que… Et bien, je suis tombé en admiration devant un visage. Il pleurait, ce visage. Il était triste et fatigué, rongé par le poids de la vie, par les obligations, par les attentes, par les déceptions. Ce qui fait notre quotidien en quelque sorte.

J'aurais pu, il est vrai, le laisser se rider juste entre les deux yeux, marque de trop de chagrins. Mais alors que je lui tournais le dos, il m'a regardé, ce visage. Ou plutôt non, ses yeux m'ont regardé. Et au travers de cette étendue de forêt d'un vert sombre, je l'ai vu, la petite lueur que j'attendais. Espoir, courage, folie ? Qu'en sais-je ? Mais ce que j'ai pu observer, réellement, ce fut la promesse d'un avenir, d'un futur, de quelque chose qui laissait entrevoir une suite. Et dans ce paysage de mort, de charogne, de méchanceté, d'intolérance, je vous jure que cela m'a pris au dépourvu. Comment, après avoir vu ses proches disparaître les uns derrière les autres, pouvait-on encore apercevoir un espoir ? Je n'en sais rien, mais cet espoir, il me le proposait, me le tendait dans le signe d'une ultime réconciliation. Mais comprenez bien le mot ultime. Si je ne saisissais pas ma chance à ce moment, ma vie aurait tournée autrement, sans rires, remplie de faux-semblant et d'hypocrisie.

Je crois, tout bien réfléchi, qu'il m'a offert à ce moment une vie simple, honnête, avec moi-même et les gens que j'affectionne. Et c'est peut-être le plus beau présent qu'on ne m'ait, encore à ce jour, jamais offert. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je l'ai accepté.

Lampedusa comparait la mort à celle d'une voyageuse, valises en mains gantées, plus belle que le jour, plus lumineuse qu'un éclair dans les ténèbres. Un fantasme, un rêve, un voyage infini. Et le vieux Prince qui l'aimait déjà, avant d'avoir vu son visage, fasciné par sa prestance, son port droit et sa grâce.

Moi, si je dois personnifier la mort puisque j'en suis presqu'au bout, je la verrais plutôt masculine, avec une crinière noire, de grandes mains, un parfum rappelant l'hiver aux marrons et les glaces à la vanille, et des yeux pénétrants. Puisque ce doit être un fantasme, autant qu'elle soit un souvenir particulièrement aimé, un peu magnifié, mais les traits véritables. Je veux que ce soit lui qui vienne me chercher, pas de femme aux mains gantées, ni de faucheuses terrifiantes. Non. Non, madame. Je veux le Survivant déjà mort, tombé dans l'éclat de sa jeunesse éternelle. Il sera beau, je serais vieux et ridé, mais il me sourira et alors mes cheveux redeviendront d'un blond argenté, mon visage lisse et pâle, mon front de nouveau haut, et je hausserai un sourcil quand je retrouverai cette lueur qu'il m'a offerte avant de s'en aller. Il me dira « Merci » et je lui répondrai « C'est tout naturel » et sur ces derniers mots, je mourrai, heureux et en paix.

Oui, je l'ai tué. Non, ce n'était pas une vengeance. Oui, il l'espérait. Non, ce n'était pas une souffrance. Oui, j'y ai pris du plaisir. Parce que je l'ai libéré. Et peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'être mortes libres. Son espoir, c'était moi. Son courage, de s'élancer. Sa folie, de me choisir. Mais sa suite, son futur, était plus beau que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer : le repos de l'éternité, enfin. Quand on a trop vécu, la lassitude s'empare de l'esprit. Peut-être aurait-il retrouvé son sourire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y risquer, voyez-vous. Sinon, j'aurais tué le Survivant. Pas libéré.

Certes, je me suis marié, certes, j'ai eu des enfants, certes, certes, certes… Mais je veux garder pour en mourir ce qu'il a oublié sur ce champ de bataille. Il a oublié sa force, son apparence. J'ai découvert, dissimulé sous l'évidence de son nom, de plus secrets espoirs. Des espoirs funestes, tristes à en pleurer pour celui qui n'a su capter de ce regard implorant que l'envie de disparaître.

Mais j'ai deviné autre chose. Qui m'a donné des larmes au coin des cils. Parce qu'à ce moment j'ai su que je l'aimais, et que ce sera dur de quitter un amour juste après l'avoir déshabillé de ses chimères. Mais ainsi va la vie. C'est la cruelle taquinerie du temps, qui non content d'être invincible, s'octroie aussi la liberté de nous rendre aveugles et de nous souffler le vent fiévreux de la vérité lorsqu'il nous dit adieu. Alors je n'ai pas pleuré, parce que c'était son désir et que le désir de l'être aimé bondit au-dessus de tous les interdits. Alors j'ai fait un bras d'honneur à mon plaisir, à mon bonheur, à mon futur et je l'ai tué.

Nous aurions pu être heureux tous les deux. Parfois quand j'y pensais, je regrettais. Mais je sais qu'il viendra me chercher, je le sais parce que dans son regard il y avait aussi cette promesse. Qu'il me laissait la vie, certes seul et triste mais la mort heureuse et ensemble. Je crois qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus la force d'attendre encore un peu plus longtemps, de faire encore des efforts, d'affronter ce que nous aurions du affronter. Non, il a préféré sauter une étape, mais finalement, ce fut peut-être un peu long pour moi et par moments douloureux, mais j'y suis, enfin.

D'ailleurs, j'aurais du le faire avant, quand j'y pense. J'étais idiot. Peut-être que j'attendais quelque chose qui n'est jamais venue, qui devait apparaître sous mon apparence vivante. Je n'étais pas bien certain d'avoir saisi sa promesse dans tout son sens. Mais maintenant, je le sais. Je ne serais jamais vivant et heureux mais je serais dans quelques instants mort et heureux. Après tout, cela se vaut.

Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment si je serais heureux, s'il va venir, s'il y aura quelque chose, si je pourrais parler, sourire et retrouver ma blondeur. Non je n'en sais rien. Peut-être n'y a-t-il qu'un trou béant, un abîme noir et profond et rien, absolument rien. Peut-être. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu' au moment même où je vais mourir, je vais espérer comme jamais je n'ai pu espérer. D'un espoir fou, insensé, incroyable, magnifique et que même si je ne le vois pas, je serais aveuglé par cet espoir et que je vais y croire jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai vécu que pour ce moment. Le bonheur le plus intense de ma vie va se baser sur une illusion, un fantasme, une croyance, une espérance. Avec tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour lui, je me dis qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas. Non, certainement pas. N'est-ce pas? Et dire que je vais le savoir dans quelques minutes. Par Merlin, je suis habité par la folie! Qui serait assez taré pour miser sa vie sur quelque chose qui se passera à l'Instant le plus mystérieux du genre humain et pourtant inévitable. Je joue en quelque sorte une partie de poker. Les cartes en face de moi sont aveugles à ma vue mais je ne bluffe pas. Non, pas sur ce coup-là. Je suis l'innocence incarnée à ce moment précis de ma vie. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme à la naÏveté que je n'ai jamais eue...Tout va se jouer en quelques secondes, celui où mon cœur cessera de battre et où mes yeux se fermeront, où je sentirai l'étouffement, le manque d'oxygène, où je vais entrouvrir les lèvres dans une dernière goulée d'air qui sera recrachée dans ce qu'on appelle le dernier souffle. Et à ce moment là, je saurais. Oui, je vais savoir… Oui. Je le sens, elle arrive, lentement, la douleur aigue du cœur qui s'accélère. Les battements irréguliers se font de plus en plus rapides. Boum. Boum. Des bruits sourds dans mes oreilles. Boum, boum. La carotide tape contre ma peau. Boum,boum,boum. J'ai chaud. Ou froid, je ne sais pas. Boumboumboumbouboumbouboum. Finalement, ça me fait un peu peur quand même. boubouboumbouboum. Et si tout ça n'existait pas? Et s'il n'y avait vraiment rien? fait, je...je ne sais plus trop Boumboumboumboumboum. J'ai peur. Boumoumboum, boum, boum,boum. J'arrive. Boum Boum Boum. J'arrive, attends moi, ça vient. Ca vient, ça vient !!! … Ils s'arrêtent. C'est parti. Harr……


End file.
